In diabetes management, devices are available for diabetic patients to measure their blood glucose levels. One such type of devices includes blood glucose meters that analyze blood samples via enzyme-based test strips. Typically, the patient lances a finger or alternate body site to obtain a blood sample and applies the drawn blood sample to the test strip in the blood glucose meter housing for analysis and determination of the corresponding blood glucose value which is displayed, stored or otherwise provided to the patient to show the level of glucose at the time of testing. Other commercially available devices include continuous glucose monitoring devices that periodically receive and process analyte related data from a transcutaneous sensor. The received and processed data may then be displayed or otherwise provided to the patient to enable the patient to continuously track measured glucose levels.
With the decreasing cost of electronic components and a corresponding increase in data processing capabilities of microprocessors, computational capability of electronic devices have been rapidly increasing. However, currently available glucose meters are generally configured with limited functionalities related to glucose testing and monitoring.